How to Find the One
by HalfBloodGryffindor
Summary: I really suck at summaries, so I'm just going to say its full of fluff & funnies. Mostly Clinks, with an OC eventually appearing.
1. Chapter 1

It took them forever to realize it.

But they finally had – much to the relief of the rest of the Warehouse team/family.

Claudia Donovan and Steven Jinks had officially become a couple.

. . .

It had happened after that whole business with the _pithos_ from Pompeii and Liam Napier. More specifically, during Claudia's 21st birthday party, at the bar after Cherrie Cherrie's performance.

Claudia had drank slightly – ok, maybe a lot – more than she could handle, and so Steve had volunteered to drive her back to the Bed & Breakfast that the agents of Warehouse 13 knew as home.

He had just managed ot get her stumbling form through the door when she said it.

"Hey Jinksy?"

"Yeah, Claude?" he asked, smiling gently at the girl as she clung to him like a life preserver.

"I love you, I think." She said, and he was about to respond in kind when the redhead continued.

"Not like I love Pete, or Myka, or chocolate…. Yummy chocolate…" she mumbled drunkenly.

The older agent couldn't help but chuckle at her tangent, but continued to listen, his heart beating faster with every word she said.

"But… but like, love you, like…. Yeah." She finished, as icy blue eyes searched warm brown ones, hunting for any hint of a lie.

He found none.

And to be honest, he was kind of in love with her, too, he realized. He had been, for a while now. For in reality, Steven Jinks was bisexual. It had just been so long since he had been interested in a woman – since Olivia's death, now that he thought about it – that he had begun to identify solely as gay.

"So….." Claudia said, before stumbling. She was so tipsy that she would've fallen face first on the floor if not for Steve's quick reflexes.

He managed to grab her around the waist with one arm, instinctively pulling her up to him. They just stood there for a moment , staring each other in the eye.

"I-I" Steve started to stammer, and next thing he knew, Claudia had wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. He just stood there, frozen in surprise, until he noticed just how soft her lips were.

That was when he responded feverishly, practically devouring her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He had wanted to do this for so long, that he just goes on automatic.

It is only when he tastes the alcohol on her breath that he realizes what is happening, and he pulls away.

Claudia looks up at him in surprise, then anger. "Why'd you stop?"

"Claudia, you're not in your right mind. You're drunk. We aren't doing this right now. I like you too, _a lot_, but I don't want to do anything with you while you're not in full control of yourself, alright?" Steve told her sternly.

She just rolled her eyes, then tried to shove him. Normally it would've worked, but this time he barely even moved.

"Come on, Claude. You're going to bed." And with that, Steve Jinks picked up the small redhead bridal style, carrying her up to her room.

. . .

_Next Morning_

Claudia sat up in her bed woozily, trying to remember everything that happened the night before.

Lets see…. Drinking, eating cake, talking with Pete, Myka, Steve, & Artie, singing with Cherrie Churrie…

Shoving her tongue down Steve's throat….

"Oh my goddess!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was another month before either person acted on their feelings again.

. . .

"The Game Aisle?" Steve asked, reading the sign.

"Yup." Claudia said, then smiled at his skeptic look. "Hey, you'd be surprised at how intense people can get over games."

"Oh, I doubt it." Steve said. "Have you ever played Candyland with Pete?"

Claudia laughed, and the sound made Steve's heart race.

To avoid being called out on his rosy red cheeks, Steve turned away from the girl and walked down the aisle, checking things off on his inventory list, and occasionally stopping to read the properties of an artifact out loud:

"The original game of Life - sucks you in, where you live out everything from college to retirement before being spit back out. Bet that was a fun one to snag."

"Baylor Dodgeball - responsible for the bludgeoning deaths of 5 recruits. Pete and Myka had to deal with this one not too long after I joined the Warehouse."

Steve snorted. "The first Beer Pong set - induces drunkeness."

Then he got to another artifact on the shelf, and froze.

"What is it, Jinksy?"

"The original Spin the Bottle..." he said slowly. "When held, it shows who your - who your soulmate is..."

"Cool." Claudia said, growing more intrigued by the second. "What's the downside?"

"Both the user and their soulmate are..." his eyes widen slightly, as he trailed off.

"Are what? Jinksy?" Claudia asked nervously. She'd never seen Steve react that way to an artifact before, not even that waffle iron that made your skin melt!

"Oh, come on, Poopypants! It can't be that bad!" Claudia said. "Let me see!"

She had moved him out of the way and was reading the display screen before you could say "knock, knock."

"Side effects - both the user and their soulmate are filled with an intense desire for each other..." she trailed off, as he had after reading the message.

"Not too bad." She said weakly, after a minute or two of awkward silence.

"What?" Steve asked, blushing furiously, which in itself was odd. He was normally the cool and collected one of the pair.

"What, don't you want to find out who your One is?" Claudia asked, while mentally, she added, "or if you _need_ a One at all..."

Steve smiled slightly. "Ok, maybe just a little..."

Claudia smiled back at him, a little wistful, as she said, "Well, come on then! Spin the Bottle, Jinksy!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

"Well, I mean, don't you want to find out who your One is?" Claudia asked, while mentally, she added, "maybe you won't _need_ a One…"

. . .

Steve Jinks' P.O.V.

I closed my eyes nervously and took a deep breath.

_Come on, Steve!_ I mentally scolded. _You can do this!_

And I spun the bottle. I opened my eyes just in time to see the bottle shoot two lights out of the top – one blue, one red. The blue one landed on me, while the red one…

I looked up when I heard Claudia gasp, to see her surrounded by the softly glowing red light.

I was so shocked, I just stood there and stared at her until the glow had faded completely.

That was when the side effects began to make themselves known.

/WH13/WH13/WH13/WH13/WH13/WH13/

After about ten minutes or so, we broke apart, and just stood there, foreheads touching, Claude's hands locked at the nape of my neck and my hands on her waist as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Um…. Wow." Was all I could manage to say, and Claudia laughed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She admitted, and I looked at her in surprise, then smiled.

"I have too, actually." I said, and my heart started racing even faster when her face lit up.

Just standing there, in that moment, I was so swept away by my emotions that I hadn't even realized that I had said anything until she responded.

"Wait, what?" I asked, and Claude laughed.

"I said, I love you too."

**A/N – **Hello, all my amazing readers! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have just been ridiculously busy with school lately. Anyways, this is the end of this story, but never fear! This is only the first in a series of stories, all starring CLINKS! The next will be entitled "How to Save the One," and I will hopefully have the first chapter up soon.


End file.
